Users of radar systems experience a problem when, for example, using the radar system for guiding an aircraft through thunderstorms and other adverse weather conditions. Such users are aware of adverse weather conditions in close proximity to the craft. In order to be aware of adverse weather conditions beyond a presently selected range scale of the radar system, the user needs to constantly switch from close-in to distant range scales. Failure to do this for one reason or another can result in potentially hazardous flying situations.
Prior art radar systems utilize linear range scales. That is to say, the displayed distance is directly proportional to the actual distance. The present invention, on the other hand, features a non-linear range scale which emphasizes the close-in range relative to a more distant range. With this arrangement, close-in targets such as weather disturbances are displayed larger and with substantial detail while more distant disturbances are displayed in a manner so as to alert the user to same.